Halloween's Child
by Hug The Lonely
Summary: Nero is kicked out of Kyrie's place and moves in with Dante. On Halloween night, Nero meets someone very intersting. He sees them everywhere, is that person stalking him? Rated M just in case. o.o
1. Prologue: One Rainy Night

Hais! I have decided to fix the prologue cuz I was lazy before and hated the prologue. The song is called Invinible by Hedley cuz I was feeling depressed when I wrote this o.o

**Disclamer: **I don't own any Devil May Cry characters or environments. I own all the characters cept Nero, Dante, Trish and Kyrie.

**Warnings: **Language.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It was a dark cloudy October night as Nero walked slowly in the lonely streets of Fortuna. The dark cloudy sky slowly started to rumble indicating that it was about to rain. _'Great, just fucking perfect.'_ Nero thought to himself. He ducked into a quiet alley and sat down. He rested his beloved sword and gun down; Red Queen and Blue Rose. _'What the hell did I do wrong to deserve this?' 'Maybe it was what you didn't do.'_ His devil side replied quietly. _'It's not my fault that all she could think about was sex.' _Nero argued and closed his eyes softly and fell asleep listening to the rain quietly fall.

_Took a long hard look at my life  
>Lost my way while I was fighting the time<br>A big black cloud, stormy sky  
>Followed me, oh I was living a lie <em>

Nero slowly stepped out of the store with his groceries and slowly walked home in the chilly autumn air, earning glares of pure hatred and stares of horror in every direction he looked. He unlocked the door slowly and walked in setting down his groceries and was greeted by Kyrie.

"Nero, welcome back." She said as she faked a smile and hugged him tightly, but let go and looked up at his face. "Is something wrong Nero?"

_So heartless, so selfish, so in darkness  
>When all your nights are starless<br>You're running outta hope _

"Yeah, there is. I'm moving out. There's no need to act as if I'm welcome here anymore. After all, you did sleep with many other guys while we were 'dating'." Nero said as he stepped around the rather, dumbfounded girl and walked upstairs into his room and started packing his stuff. Kyrie followed Nero up the stairs and stood in the doorway.

"Nero, what are you talking about?" She asked softly with fake tears swelling in her eyes.

"Just shut up. Don't act all innocent, like you don't know what I'm talking about. I know all about how you sleep with as many guys as you can while I'm out on missions." Nero said louder than before as he holstered Blue Rose and put Red Queen on his back. Nero grabbed his duffle bag and pushed Kyrie out of his way and walked out of the house with Kyrie following not far behind him.

_But I found the strength inside to see  
>Found the better part of me<br>And I'll never let it go_

Nero smirked and walked towards the big gate that was the entrance to the city seeing people starting to crowd around the sidewalks as he walked down the street. Everyone was yelling and screaming for him to leave. Nero started to smirk more as he turned around and looked at the crowd as Kyrie walked up to him.

"You're not welcome here anymore, Nero." Kyrie said as she turned him around and pushed him out the gates and looked at him. "And don't ever come back."

Nero started to laugh hysterically and looked at her as if she was the mad one. "Now why the hell would I want to fucking come back to this shit hole where everyone has a stick up their ass?" Nero turned around, smirking and walked away from his past. _'I've never felt so free and I'll never let it go.'_ Nero thought to himself as he ran towards the docks.


	2. Chapter 1: I Thought It Was a Strip Club

Hais again! My goal for this story is to publish one chapter every week starting today. =D

Pleashie review cuz its my first story. Nu flames... o.o They are bad. D=

**Warning:** Language.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Devil May Cry or any of its characters or environments. Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom. I do own all of the characters cept Nero, Dante and Trish~ o.o

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

I stared out the window and twirled my purple and blue hair softly with my fingers as I watched the leaves dance around as the wind brushed against it.

"Zephyr, are you ready yet?" I shouted to my younger brother up the stairs as my little blue-eyed gray stripped kitty climbed onto the couch and purred against me.

"Well, hi there Teddi, how are you, my little adorable kitty?" I asked him scratching behind his ear softly as he purred against my chest. I smiled as he leaned up and licked my cheek and closed his eyes.

"Almost!" Zephyr yelled back. I sighed softly and lifted Teddi off my lap and set him on the couch and stood up to fix my outfit. I was wearing a purple 'I pwn you at video games, the end' shirt with short black jean shorts and a black hoodie zipped up half way. I moved my bangs to the left side of my face and fixed my makeup. I adjusted my Black Rose sword and my twin black and red guns on the sides of my waist, underneath my black hoodie. I finished as Zephyr ran down yelling.

"I'm done! Lets go!" Zephyr smiled and put on his ninja mask as he grabbed his Trick or Treat bag and ran for the door. I grabbed mine and walked out the door following him and locked the door behind me.

"Where do you wanna go first shortie?" I asked smiling and messing with his hair.

"I'm not short! I just haven't grown yet... And lets go over there." Zephyr whined and pointed to the dark run down street with a building with lights on that said 'Devil May Cry'.

"Fine. Lets go then." I said as I walked slowly to the dark scary looking building and stepped onto the steps in front of 'Devil May Cry.'  
>"Are you sure you want to start with this building, shortie?" I smirked.<p>

"Yes, I want to start with this building and stop calling me shortie!" Zephyr glared at me.

"Okay, fine, fine." I smirked and raised my hands in a surrendering motion and knocked on the door and waited quietly.

Soon, the door slowly opened the door and a pale white haired blue eyed boy stood in the door way. He was different from everyone, he had a demonic blue arm that replaced his right arm. By his demonic arm was the only clothing his was wearing, which was just a pair of black boxers that clung to him tightly. He had a nice toned body that wasn't too big and wasn't to sm-

"Trick or Treat!" Zephyr yelled, blowing up my train of thought, while I admired his body. I glanced up to see him looking at me and smiled softly.

"Sorry, we don't have any candy." He said quietly swiping at his nose with his demonic arm. "And aren't you a little too old to be Trick or Treating?" He said staring at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"Aren't you a little too young to be scaring kids like that?" I smirked gesturing to his clothing.

"I guess you're right." The white haired boy said softly swiping at his nose again, my inner-self squealing from his shyness. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him to the side and stepped inside and Zephyr followed after. The white haired boy followed looking dumbfounded.

"Pretty nice place you got here, I thought Devil May Cry would be some sort of strip club." I smirked putting my hands on my hips and looked around.

"Ha! You wish it was, babe." A man remarked as he was sitting behind a desk with his legs up on the desk and with his hands behind his head. He had white hair just like the other guy but the man had a bit of stubble and looked older._'Maybe an older brother or a father or uncle.'_ I thought to myself. Just then, the boy stepped in front of me cutting my view off of the man.

"Name's Alice," I smiled and stuck my right hand out. He stared at my stuck out hand.

"I, erm, don't shake with my right arm." He said quietly looking away with his left arm across his chest holding his demonic arm.

"Oh, erm, lets retry it then. I'm Alice and this is Zephyr," I smiled softly and stuck out my left hand.

"Yeah! I'm Zephyr. You have a cool arm! Where did you get it?" Zephyr smiled and poked it.

"Zephyr! Don't do that, you know, if you poke an animal like that, it would attack you and bite your head off." I smirked and watched Zephyr cringe in terror.

"It's okay, I get that a lot. I'm Nero and the lazy bastard sitting over there is Dante," he smiled back and shook my hand while pointing his other hand's thumb at the man sitting behind the desk. _'His smile is so adorable, with his little dimples.'_ I thought to myself.

"The infamous Dante Sparda, right?" I asked looking over Nero's shoulder and at Dante.

"Yeah," Nero said. "How did you know?" He asked suspiciously.

"I have my resources..." I said softly as I smirked.

"Alice. Can we go now? I want my candy!" Zephyr whined and pulled on my hoodie's sleeve.

"Fine. Let's go then." I rolled my eyes and watched Nero laugh a bit. _'Everything that Nero does is so adorable and so cute.'_ My inner-self gushed.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." I said sadly, _"It doesn't have to be.'_ My inner-self thought.

"Yeah... Bye..." Nero said softly. _'He's so sad!'_ I thought to myself. I turned around and followed Zephyr.

"Bye babe!" Dante yelled from his desk.

I slowly closed the heavy wooden door after Zephyr and Alice left and turned around to see Dante smirking.

"What are you looking at, old man?" I glared at him. He could always be an ass when we were alone.

"I think someone has a crush." Dante teased and smirked more.

"Yeah, whatever, old man." I scoffed and swiped at my nose with my right hand. "I'm going to sleep." I said as I started walking up the creaking stairs of our crappy building we call home. "Don't let your Alzheimer's get to you and forget to close the shop." I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, kid. I got it." Dante said as he picked up his perverted magazine again and started looking at it.

"Perverted old man." I mumbled to myself and climbed into my bed and snuggled against my body pillow.

~ The Following Night ~

"Dante! I'm going out on patrol!" I shouted from the front door.

"Okay, kid. I'll order some pizza later before you get back." Dante said as he flipped though the channels on the tv. I walked out of Devil May Cry and closed the door behind me.

I started walking pass all of the busy bars and gentlemen clubs. I past all the drunk men and stepped into a quiet dark place with a lot of alleys and dark places where demons could hide. My right arm started to tingle and pulse strongly. I walked into the alleyway and reached for my Blue Rose when I heard noises that sounded like a blade against demon flesh. I crept up closer to see a flash of long purple hair and a pair of cat ears and tail.

I watched as she dispatched the second last scarecrow and saw that the last one jumped up about to land on her back as I aimed my gun at it and shot it once. I launched two bullets hitting it right in the head knocking it out of the way and dispatching it. The girl whipped her head my direction and she gasped softly and started to run.

"Alice, wait!" I shouted and started to chase her. I looked down to see my arm still pulsing. _'What the hell?' _I thought to myself. Is Alice a demon? "Alice! Slow down!" I yelled and she ran across the street when a car cut me off. I growled to myself and decided to walk back home.

The lights that lit the Devil May Cry sign were off and all the other lights as well. I stepped onto the steps and walked into the office. _'Maybe I should call Trish or Lady.'_ I thought to myself. "Yeah, I'll call Trish." I mumbled. I picked up Dante's black rotary phone and dialed Trish's number and listened to it ring.

"Dante! Do you know what fucking time it is? Its 4 in the fucking morning!" Trish screamed down the line. I lifted the phone away from my ear with the fear of becoming deaf.

"Trish, it's Nero..." I mumbled quietly, in hopes of not enraging her even more.

"Oh, well, do you have a good reason as to why your calling me so early in the morning?" Trish asked seemingly calmer.

"Yeah, could you get all the information on a girl named Alice?"

"Does this Alice girl have a last name?" Trish asked scuffling for a piece of paper.

"No, not that I know of, she didn't tell me." I mumbled quietly.

"Appearance or maybe siblings?" Trish mumbled.

"Long purple hair with blue highlights, black eyes, 5'6, ish. She has a younger brother named Zephyr." I said.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Trish."

"You're welcome."

"Oh, one more thing, I think she could be a Neko demon."


	3. Chapter 2: The Amazing Bus Ride

Hais! Um... o.o Theres not much to put up here? I hope you like the story so far! Hai Teddi. =D

Pleashie review cuz its my first story. Nu flames... o.o They are bad. D=

**Warning:** Language.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Devil May Cry or any of its characters or environments. Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom. I do own all of the characters cept Nero, Dante and Trish~ o.o

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"Dante, I think we ran out of food." I said as I opened up every cupboard and the fridge. Inside the fridge, was pizza. Boxes and boxes of pizza sat in the fridge, behind it, was a carton of milk. God knows how long its been sitting back there.

"Just eat pizza, your not gonna die from eating another slice, kid." Dante stood in the doorway to the small kitchen.

"Well, don't come crying to me when you get fat, old man." I smirked and leaned against the counter and crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"You think I could get fat? You got to be kidding me, I'm too sexy to get fat." Dante snorted and started to laugh as he grabbed a slice of pizza from the fridge and tossing it into the microwave.

"Dante, you are the most egotistic bastard, I've ever met." I said as I walked out the kitchen, grabbing Blue Rose from Dante's desk and placing it on my left thigh as I headed towards the front door.

"You wound me, kid," Dante put his hands to his heart and faked pain.

"Yeah, whatever, old man." I glared at him and covered my Devil Bringer with my sling and walked out the door closing it behind me. I always hated wearing my stupid sling, but if I didn't everyone would look at me like I was a freak. I walked to the bus stop and stepped onto the bus and sat in the back with my headphones on blasting 'The Time has Come' as the bus took off.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels until I got to 'Criminal Minds.' I reached for Teddi and picked him up while I looked at the clock that read 8:00 pm. "My little best friend." I said quietly as I played with his ear softly with my fingers and stared at the TV.

"Teddi, are you hungry?" I mumbled quietly as he purred against my chest. He could always understand me. I stood up and placed him on the floor and went to the cupboard and opened a can of Rainbow Fish and placed it on the floor and watched Teddi eat it. I glanced at the microwave and read 8:30 pm and grabed my twin guns and headed towards the front door.

"Zephyr! I'm going to the store! I'll be back in a bit!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs as I put on my black Converse shoes.

"Okay!" Zephyr yelled back.

"Bye Teddi." I said as he looked up to see me by the door. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I slowly walked down the street to the bus stop and walked onto the bus. I got a few stares from guys and glares from their girlfriends on the bus as I walked to the middle of the bus. In the corner of my eye, I saw a middle-aged man that I was sitting next to stare at me like I was a monster.

"Oh, dear God, help me." The man prayed. _'So he's a believer, oh joy.' _I thought sarcastically. I looked around the bus and I spot Nero, I smiled to myself. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with a red zip up vest inside and a black pair of skinny jeans. I got up and walked towards Nero and sat in the empty spot beside him. I looked at him and and Nero had his eyes closed and was nodding his head to the song 'If It Means A Lot to You' from his earphones.

"Hey sweetie, I need you here tonight and I know that you don't wanna be leaving. Yeah, you want it but I can't help it, I just feel complete when you're by my side, but I know you can't come home 'til they're singin'. La, la, la, la." I sang quietly staring at him smiling like an idiot. Nero turned to look at me and smiled at me a bit and took off his headphones.

"Its a good song, isn't it?" Nero asked, smiling softly.

"Yeah it is, Nero." I smiled back. He looked at me as if I said that it was the worst song ever.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Nero asked reaching for his gun on his thigh.

"Nero, Nero, It's okay." I said as I raised my hands up in a surrendering motion. "It's Alice."

"Alice?" He asked skeptically with his hand still on his gun.

"Yeah, I'm Alice. Don't you remember me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know Alice but she has purple hair with blue highlights and black eyes not black hair with red highlights and green eyes." He said, all tense waiting for me to attack or something.

"Nero, just move your hand away from the gun, you don't want to hurt these innocent human beings." I gestured to all of the people in the bus, now looking at us.

"Alright, alright, fine. But prove to me, that your really that Alice." Nero said moving his hand away from his gun and crossing his arms in front of him.

"I have a little brother named Zephyr, on Halloween, he dressed up as a ninja and I was dressed up as a cat. You were in boxers when you answered the door to Devil May Cry and Dante was sitting behind is desk. Is that enough to convince you I'm Alice?" I said as I smirked.

"Yeah, but why do you have black and red hair now? Why didn't just keep it the way it was?" Nero asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well, that is for me to know and for you to find out." I sang softly and smiled.

"Well then, what were you doing in the alley that one night?" He asked staring intensely.

"Questions, questions, don't you just love them? Always wanting to know the things you don't know. Oh, here's my stop, I'll see you around. Bye." I smirked as I stood up and got off the bus.

I walked slowly into Devil May Cry, seeing Trish stand in the middle of the office glaring at Dante while he was reading the same old dirty magazine. Trish turned around and smiled as I took off my cast.

"Oh, there you are, I thought Dante sent you on a mission that he was too lazy to take." Trish smiled.

"No, I just went to go get food 'cuz all that Dante thinks of is pizza." I smirked.

"I got the information that you wanted on Alice." Trish informed.

"Oooh. Now that's called being a stalker." Dante teased from his desk.

"Shut up, old man. What did you find about Alice?" I glared swiping at my nose with my Devil Bringer and leaning against his desk.

"Why do you care so much about her, kid? Have you ever stopped to think that she might have a boyfriend?" Dante smirked and put his hands behind his head. That was enough.

"You know what Dante? Not all of us can get girls just like that! I saw her in an alley one night dispatching demons and earlier she was on the same bus as me. She might be a Neko demon!" I yelled at Dante panting heavily.

"Whoa, kid, chill." Dante put his hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Just shut up Dante. Trish, what did you find?" I said as I glared at Dante's smirk.

"Well, first, here is a picture of her." Trish said as she sat down on Dante's desk and put a picture of a girl with black and red hair with green eyes.

"Well, at least she's pretty." Dante snorted.

"Shut up Dante, let me finish." Trish said. "Her full name is Alice Boo Vega, D.O.B is October 31th 1994, she's 17 right now. She has a 7 year old brother named Zephyr Zane Vega."

"What about her parents?" I asked staring at Trish as she flipped though the papers.

"It says that they were murdered when Alice was 12 and Zephyr was 2. They died by multiple slashes to the body, police suspect it to be a slim one edge sword and a shot to the head for both parents. Her parents were tied to chairs and bled out. There was no witnesses and she was sleeping when it happened as well as Zephyr. The case is unsolved. They were put up for adoption together since she didn't want to abandon him." Trish stated putting pictures of the murder scene on the table beside the picture of Alice. I cringed at the images, Dante did as well.

"Anything else about her?" I asked looking at Trish and away from the gruesome pictures.

"She's currently a senior at E.S. Greenway High School." Trish said.

"Is there anything about her owning any weapons or how she knows about demons?" I asked.

"She has a sword named Black Rose and twin guns named Blood and Abyss." Trish said as she placed down two pictures. One of them was a sword that looked similar to mine but without the exceed system and a picture of a black and red guns that were rapid fire pistols. Dante whistled.

"Those are some nice babies right there." Dante smirked picking up the picture of Blood and Abyss and started to examine it closer.

"It doesn't say anything about her knowing demons exist in here, but there could be a possibility that her real father could have been a Neko demon who raped her mom." Trish stated.


	4. Chapter 3: Who are you?

Hewos!~ I got it donee~ Yay! o.o This chapter was so boring to start writing it D: But I got it done. 0.o Pweashie blame my editor for the late update. =D I is planning to update every weekend since I probably dont have any homeworkk to do. 0.o I have decided to have a NeroxOC lemon in here eventually! Yay~

**Disclamer: **I don't own any Devil May Cry characters or environments. I own all the characters cept Nero, Dante and Trish.

**Warnings: **None. =D

I is sorrie for the OOCness in all of the characters D:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"Trish, I've heard of Neko demons before, but what are they exactly?" I looked at Trish curiously.

"Let me get my book." Trish replied and she picked up the pictures and the one from Dante. Dante glared at her as she put the it back into the file and walked out the door. Only to stroll back in with a big black bound book with golden writing that I couldn't understand. It was probably some sort of demon language. Trish opened the book and searched for the 'N' section. "Found it."

"What does it say?" I asked looking over her shoulder.

"It says that Neko demons can be both male and female. They are demons that can transform into human. When they are in their Neko form, they have unusual hair colour, eye colour and cat ears and a tail."

"That sounds like her. On Halloween she had purple and blue hair with purple cat ears and a tail." I said looking at Dante, seeing that he was not interested in this at all and looking at his dirty book again. "What else does it say?"

"It says that if one is being followed by a Neko demon then it either means that he/she wants to mate with them or they want to kill them. If they want to kill them it is because they see them as a rival." Trish stated as Dante looked up from his book.

"Ha! That girl must be blind to want to sleep with you! She probably wants to kill you or something." Dante laughed nearly falling out of his chair. I ignored Dante waiting for Trish to continue.

"It also says that they mate for life and they mate all year around, mostly in the fall/winter time." Trish stated.

"Well, I guess Nero won't be going anywhere for awhile then." Dante said as he smirked.

~ Weeks Later ~

"Danteeee!" I whined. "I'm bored." I said as I sipped my beer and stared at the boring TV.

"I am too." Dante said from under the magazine he had over his face.

"I'm gonna go out, old man." I said as I got up from the couch and grabbing Blue Rose from the coffee table and holstering her on my leg and walked towards the door grabbing Red Queen as I past where she rested. I opened the door and walked out slamming it behind me and walked towards the bus stop.

"I wonder where Nero is right now." I said petting Teddi softly behind the ear when he looked at me and growled. "Awes, is my little Teddi jealous?" I smiled and rubbed his chin lightly. Teddi started to purr lightly against my stomach. I lifted him up and set him on the floor and began to walk towards the stairs to grab Blood and Abyss and tucked them under my black hoodie and put Black Rose on my back.

"Zephyr! I'm going to the library!" I shouted as I picked up my backpack and put it on my shoulder.

"Okay!" Zephyr yelled back. I walked out the door and closed it behind me and walked towards the library.

I walked into the library and towards the mythical creatures area.

I slowly entered the only library in the whole city and got a few stares from everyone in the room. "What a nice greeting," I mumbled to myself. I slowly walked around, looking around for the manga section and stumbled into the mythical creature section.

I glanced up to see the back of a girl with her nose in a book she was holding. She had black hair and was wearing a black hoodie and a black pair of short shorts. She reached inside of her hoodie and twirled around to face me pointing a black pistol at me with the book she was reading in her other hand. She looked up and my eyes were met with a pair of deep green eyes.

"Alice?" I asked, looking back down at the gun pointing at my heart. She put her gun back under her hoodie and stared at me.

"Sorry, Nero, you surprised me. You were just standing there and I sensed a demon. I didn't know it was you." Alice said apologetically.

"It's okay." I said as I smiled a bit.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in awhile." Alice asked curiously.

"I was... busy..." I said as I swiped at my nose, not wanting to tell her that I've been stuck under house arrest because of her.

"Oh, well, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I got bored hanging with Dante everyday at home so." I explained.

"I see..." She mumbled quietly, suddenly interested in another book.

"Alice, do you wanna go back to Devil May Cry and meet Dante?" I asked, getting uncomfortable because of all of the glares I've been getting since I entered the building.

"Yeah, just let me take these books out." She said as she walked towards the counter.

"I'll wait outside." I said as I walked out of the front doors and leaned against the brick wall. Alice walked out of the library a bit later and smiled.

"Okay, lets go." She said as she smiled. I started to walked to the bus stop and waited with Alice.

We walked into the old run down building to find Trish sitting on Dante's desk and was eating pizza with him.

"Well, just the guy I was looking for, I found more information about..." Trish trailed off as she stood up and walked past me and towards Alice "Well, hello there, you must be Alice, I'm Trish." She said as she stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Trish." Alice said as she took her hand and shook it.

"You're a Demon hunter aren't you?" Trish asked curiously.

"Yeah, I am and you guys are too aren't you?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, we are." I said sitting on the couch, Alice sat down to on the other side of the couch.

"Dante, is there any jobs that we could go on?" I asked.

"Nope." Dante stated simply.

"You're also a Neko Demon, aren't you?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, I am." Alice said looking away from Trish.

"Hey, what happened to your parents? They're dead, right? Dante asked curiously.

"I... I'm sorry, I got to go." Alice said simply as she stood up and walked towards the door. She stopped and put her hand on the door handle. She turned around and looked at me. "I really, really liked seeing you again Nero." She said as she walked out the door.

"Wait!" I shouted but it was too late. I stood up and ran out the door and down the street, trying to find her but there was too many people. I slowly walked back to the building and slammed the front door as I walked in. I glared at Dante while I walked upstairs shoving my bed room door open and slamming the door and stripped off my clothes till I was just in my boxers and crawled into bed hugging my body pillow closely.


	5. Chapter 4: I Missed You

Hais~ Well, this chapter is kinda ewie D: Im sorrie. I blame my editor... shhh... hes gonna kill me if he finds out that I blame him... 0.o Anyway~ I got over my depression... I guess... major moodswings... but yeah anyways onto the story~

Thankies to ShatterTheHeavens for first review and first person to fave my story~ ^^ you get sum pockii =D *Hands her sum pockii* ^^

**Warning:** Language.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Devil May Cry or any of its characters or environments. Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom. I do own all of the characters cept Nero, Dante and Trish~ o.o

Im sorrie for all of the ooc and moodswings the characters may have, its just the way I write and the way I am 0.o

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

~ A few months later in December ~

"Dante, I'm going out on patrol again." I said as I reached for my Red Queen and placed it on my back and head towards the door.

"Oh, come on kid, really? You're still putting up that charade again. I know you're just going to look for that girl... er... Amy... Alex... Whatever her name was and its almost Christmas. Are you sure she just didn't find another guy?" Dante said as he was chomping away on his 7th slice of pizza.

"Her name is Alice and I'm not going out to look her, old man and the reason I haven't seen her for like a fucking few months is because of you." I growled as I opened the door and walked out of the building.

I slowly trekked though the snow on the side walk and I looked up at the sky and watched the snow slowly fall-out from the dark clouds. I slowly wandered into an alley and my arm right arm started to glow bright blue. I stopped walking and heard what sounded like shots being fired, then followed by something that sounded like a blade against demon flesh. I slowly crept farther into the alleyway. There was a glimpse of purple hair followed by the shrieks of the demons dying. I walked towards to where I saw the purple with my left hand on Blue Rose just in case.

A girl with long purple hair stood in the middle of the alley with her back to me as she strapped her sword on her back. She had both of her arms at her side when suddenly she turned to face me with two pistols in her hands. I quickly grabbed my revolver and pointed it at her. She had purple cat ears poking out from her head and black eyes.

"Alice?" I asked staring at the girl.

"Yeah, its me Nero." Alice said as holstered her guns and looked away shyly and put her left arm across her chest and holding her right elbow.

"Where have you be-" I started to ask.

"I'm sorry for being away for the past few months. It's just that I don't really like to talk about my past." Alice said still looking away from me.

"Why don't you come back to Devil May Cry with me and maybe you could tell us about it? If you want to, of course." I said looking at her.

"Okay, let's go then." She said as I walked out of the alley and headed towards Devil May Cry.

As soon as I walked out of the alley, there was a big flash of blue and I turned around with my hand on Blue Rose just in case it was a demon. Alice strolled out from the alley in her normal human look, walked past me and walked down the street. I jogged up to catch up to her and walked beside her.

"So, those are pretty epic weapons, where did you get them?" I asked looking at her Black Rose as we walked down the snowy streets.

"I got them as a gift for my thirteenth birthday, I guess you could say." She said as we reached the building.

"Well, look who the cat dragged in! I thought he would never see you again." Dante shouted as we walked into the office. I past Nero who was glaring at him, it looked like Nero was trying to burn a hole in Dante's face with his glare. I walked up to Dante's desk and grabbed the last slice of his pizza and started to eat it and smirked while eating it with a 'in your face' look.

"My last slice!" Dante shouted glaring at me while I finished eating it. "I'm hurt," he said as he faked a look of pain.

"You deserved it," Nero laughed as he walked past the desk and sat on the old couch beside the desk.

"So, why did you come back?" Dante asked staring at me curiously.

"Erm... Well... I wanted some time to think about if I should tell you or not and I decided that I am going to tell you guys about my past because you guys seem trustworthy." I said as I looked at Nero and smiled softly.

"Oh, I see, tell us then." Dante said as he looked at me more intently.

"I was three years old, when my mom left my dad for another guy and she remarried when I was six. When I was twelve years old, my parents were murdered, my brother was only two at the time so he doesn't remember it. We went to child care, a year later on my birthday I got Black Rose, Blood and Abyss as a gift. No one wanted me and I didn't let anyone have Zephyr either. We moved from orphanage to orphanage and eventually I got a job and moved out with Zephyr." I said as I looked around and watched their emotions change.

"Does this mean that your dad was a demon?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, I'm part Neko Demon." I said as I looked at the floor.

"Well, that's okay, Dante and I are part demon too," Nero said as he was looking at me.

"I know, what are you guys doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Nothing, really babe. Devil May Cry is closed, why?" Dante asked.

"I was thinking we could, I don't know, maybe go hang out somewhere." I said looking away shyly.

"There's this one little ice shop we could go to, if you want." Nero smiled abit and swiped at his nose.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I smiled and stood up. "I should get back home to check on Zephyr, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay, bye Alice," Nero said as he smiled.

"Bye babe," Dante said.

"You know, this "babe" has a name and it's Alice." I said as I pulled out Abyss with my right hand and pointed it at his forehead. "Got it?" I asked.

"I got it _babe_." Dante smirked and leaned back on his chair.

"Dante, your not worth wasting a bullet on." I laughed holstering Abyss and headed towards the door.

"Ouch, I'm hurt." Dante said as I walked out the door.

~ The Next Day ~

I was watching TV when Teddi jumped onto my lap and purred, I smiled and petted his head and asked him.

"Do you think Nero likes me?" Teddi looked up and stared at me and growled. I smiled and hugged him tightly. "Awes, isn't someone jealous." I stood up while still holding Teddi and walked towards the kitchen to make him something to eat. I set him on the counter and opened the cupboard for some of his favourite rainbow fish. I opened it and set it on the counter for him to eat it. I slowly crept out of the kitchen and into the bathroom to strip off my pyjama's and into the shower.

After the hot shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and headed for my room. I changed into my normal outfit, which, consisted of my purple 'I pwn you, the end' shirt, black jean short shorts and a black hoodie with cat ears on the hood of it with my black Converse shoes. I fixed my hair and put on my usual makeup and grabbed Aybss and Blood while holstering them on my hips while walked out of my room and into Zephyr's.

"Zephyr, I'm going out for a bit, okay? Teddi will be here with you." I smiled and watched him play Mortal Combat on his ps3.

"Okay." He replied, not looking away from the screen. I walked down the stairs and grabbed Black Rose holstering her on my back and walked out the door and down the street to Devil May Cry.

I stood on the steps and knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Dante yelled from inside the building. I opened the door and let myself in and walked towards Dante's desk and perched on it.

"Hey Alice." Nero said as he walked down the stairs, he was wearing a blue long coat, underneath he was wearing a red sleeveless hoodie with a navy muscle shirt underneath that with a pair of blue pants.

"Hey Nero." I said as I smiled.

"Hey! Don't I get a hi too? I mean, I'm right here!" Dante said as he was waving his hands in front of my face.

"Nope." I smiled and watched him glare at me.

"Are you ready yet, Nero?" Dante asked looking at him.

"Yeah, let's go." Nero smiled, while he headed towards the door and I followed after him.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Dante smirked as he stood up and started to follow us.

"Dante, why are you following us?" I asked as we walked down the street towards the small ice cream shop.

"'Cuz I feel like it. You said 'what are you _guys_ doing tomorrow', and 'I was thinking _we_ could do something'." Dante explained and smiled.

"I think she meant her and me, that's excluding you." Nero said as he opened the door for me and I stepped into the ice cream shop.


	6. Chapter 5: Teddi

Hey~ Its been awhile, I know, Im uber sorrie D: I have been gettin writer's block and rawrs D: this is a borin chapter D: but its developing the plott! Im sorrie for any mistakes my editor is kinda pissed off at me so yeahs. Pweashie review, they make me happy =D.

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own any Devil May Cry characters or the movie Red Riding Hood. I wish though and Red Riding Hood is a good movie~ I liked it 0.o

**Warnings: **Language.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

I walked into the ice cream store and into the lineup. I looked around at the little small store that had several tables lined up against the wall.

"So Alice, what kind of ice cream do you want?"

"Eh, chocolate soft serve." I smiled.

"Okay, I'm getting vanilla soft serve." He smiled back.

"Hi there, my name is Maria, what can I get for you?" The small blonde girl smiled widely and leaned down a bit showing her cleavage at Nero. I glared at her feeling jealousy rise up.

"Could I get a vanilla soft serve cone an-" Nero started.

"And a chocolate soft serve cone." I cut Nero off glaring at her even more.

"And a strawberry sundae." Dante said with his trademark smile plastered on his face, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Maria said as she went to go make the ice cream.

"Dante, you're paying yours, yourself." Nero said as he glared at him. I smiled and it instantly dropped when Maria came back with the ice cream.

"Here you are," she grinned as she handed us our ice cream. I scoffed at how smaller my ice cream as compared to Nero's. I took my ice cream and sat down at a free table and licked at my ice cream slowly. A few minutes later, Nero and Dante and sat down, Nero was sitting beside me and Dante was across from me.

"So," I said in between my licks. "I was thinking..." I licked my ice cream again. "We should go back to my house and watch a movie or something."

"We should watch a horror movie, that is, if you're not too scared to watch one." Dante teased.

"Psh, you're the one that's going to get scared." I teased him back.

We walked to Alice's house after we finished our ice cream. I walked past Alice and Nero who were taking off their shoes and into the living room and sat on the couch with my shoes up on the coffee table.

"Dante, this isn't the office, I think you should take off your shoes and don't put your legs on the table." Nero smirked as he walked into the room sitting on the couch beside me.

"I'd like to see her try." I smiled and leaned back on the couch, getting comfy.

"Alice~ I'm hungry!" Zephyr yelled as he ran down the stairs with a black cat following him down the stairs, instantly glaring at Nero and me when he reached the bottom.

"Zephyr, say hi to Nero and Dante, they're going to stay here for a bit and Dante, take off your dirty boots and get your smelly feet of my table." Alice said as she walked towards the kitchen with the cat that was glaring at us until Alice passed by.

"Fine, fine." I said as I stood up and went to go place my shoes by the door and sat back down on the couch.

"Hi! Oh, you're that one guy that we saw with the cool arm!" Zephyr smiled getting all giddy and stepping towards his arm.

"Yes, sadly, I am the guy with the freak-ish arm." Nero said as he looked at Zephyr. Nero and Zephyr started to talk about boring human stuff and soon, Alice came back out from the kitchen caring a bowl of rice and a big bowl of popcorn.

"Zephyr." Alice said, getting Zephyr's attention as she handed him the bowl of rice.

"Thanks." Zephyr said as he took the bowl of rice and ran back upstairs. Alice placed the bowl of popcorn on the table and looked though the movies that she had stacked up in the draws that was elevating the TV up.

"How 'bout... Eh... Red Riding Hood?" Alice asked showing us a movie cover that had a blonde haired girl with a red cloak on running away from something. The girl was in a forest, with pointy branches sticking out of the trees and it was snowing.

"Is it scary?" I asked.

"Uh, I guess it is, it's not super scary, it's really dramatic and there are a lot of twists." Alice replied, putting in the movie and pressing fast forward to the actual movie. She sat down beside Nero and pressed play on the remote. As the movie started, Alice rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. "Is this okay?" She asked and smiled a bit.

"Uh... Sh-sure..." Nero blushed as he stuttered and smiled back.

I nudged Nero in the side, smirked and put a thumb up as he looked at me and blushed more. I picked up the bowl of popcorn and started munching on it. The black cat jumped up into Alice's lap and glared at Nero and growled.

"Oh, this is Teddi, my little kitty cat," Alice smiled and pets his head lightly as Teddi purred against her.

Awhile later... Nero and Alice fell asleep and I glanced at the little cat that was resting on Alice's lap. I set the bowl of popcorn on the table and reached for Teddi.

"Hey there little buddy." I said as I picked him up, he started to glare at me and I set him on my lap. I started to pet him softly as he kept glaring daggers at me.

"Don't touch me you creep," a voice out of nowhere growled.

I sat there dumbfounded. _'What the fuck?'_ I thought to myself. I looked down at Teddi. He was glaring at me. I poked him testing out what would happen.

"I said don't touch me you freak!" The cat hissed loudly and started to claw at my hand. I pulled my hand out to examine it for any cuts. Teddi jumped off of my lap and into the floor, there was a blinding light. There, stood a man, a bit shorter than myself, he had brown hair, brown eyes and nerdy glasses. His body was smaller than mine but he has muscle, in other words, his body was like Nero's. I had to say, he was pretty cute, don't get me wrong, I dig girls but if he was a girl, he would be my type.

"Don't stare at me," he said as looked at me as if he would kill me if I did or said another stupid thing.

"Awes, why should I, babe?" I asked smirking and staring at him.

"'Cuz I- I don't want you to," he said, looking away and blushing.

"Are you a demon?" I asked curiously, deciding to change the subject.

"I-I am, but don't tell anyone," he said looking at the floor.

"Why don't you want Alice to know?" I asked.

"'Cuz... I can't, I don't want her to know," he replied.

"Oh, okay... Could I... erm crash here for the night? Since Nero is not planning to wake up anytime soon?" I asked poking Nero in the cheek.

"What? You're going to say a cat kicked you out of the house if I say no?" Teddi smirked.

~ The Next Day ~

All three of us walked back to the shop, when we went inside, we were greeted with a not-so-friendly greeting.

"Dante! Where the fuck have you been?" A girl with black hair and mismatched eyes screamed at Dante. She was wearing a white shirt, matching shorts and was leaning on a custom-made rocket launcher.

"Chill, Lady, we were at Alice's house for the night." He said as he pointed a finger at me.

"Alice?" Another girl spoke, but she was tall, blonde and dressed in black leather.

"Um... Hi..." I said quietly, not feeling comfortable with two scary women in the room.

"Hello dear, my name is Trish and that's Lady," she smiled softly. I smiled back relaxing a bit.

"Dante, you missed a call since you were out and that call paid a lot. You should be thankful since I was here!" Lady glared at him.

"But I don't want to go on any missions!" Dante whined. "Get Nero to do it with Alice."

"That would be cool." I said, "I never went on a mission with a partner before."

"Okay, then its settled. Nero and Alice are going tomorrow morning. You guys are going to a mansion on the outskirts of Fortuna. From what the caller said, I think its a few Blitzes. Nothing you guys can't handle, right?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," Nero said, "we should get ready."

* * *

><p>Nyehs~ so just sumthin quickie I just wanna add after I got my slackin editor to edit it 0.o my editor start to get flustered cuz he is the catt~<p>

* * *

><p>So erm, I was thinking, maybeh, can I get sum reviews~? cuz I only has one from a few chapters before and I know people are reading this so pweashie D:<p> 


End file.
